


Prank Calls

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung gets a new phone, and subsequently, a new number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP making immature prank calls to all the other characters in the story.

Kyung struts into the studio, a stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"Jiho?"

He gets a frustrated grunt in response. Jiho's here.

Kyung walks up to Jiho and bends down, nuzzling his chin into the crook of Jiho's neck.

"Guess what?"

"I really need to finish these lyrics?"

"I got a new phone!"

"Great, now leave me alone."

Kyung pouts and lets out a little 'hrmmph' sound.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend."

"Yeah, well," Jiho says, turning around. "your boyfriend is busy."

Jiho plants a chaste kiss on Kyung's pouty lips and turns back around.

"Sounds like you need a break."

"I've only been in here for four hours. I'm fine."

"I got a new number, too."

"Fantastic."

Kyung flops onto the couch and sighs.

"Fine, guess I'm making prank calls on my own."

Jiho's ear twitches a little.

Kyung hums and he punches in Taeil's number first.

He waits a second before he picks up.

_"Hello?"_

"Eat my fart."

_"...who is this?"_

"Don't be like that."

_"..."_

He's hung up.

Kyung lets out the laughter he's been suppressing and collapses onto the couch. He has no idea what he's doing, but it's hilarious.

Jiho hits his head on the desk trying not to laugh as well. When did he get so childish?

Ring, ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Yukwon-oppa! I've been waiting so long to tal-"

Yukwon's hung up.

Jiho can just imagine the look on Yukwon's face, and he finally bursts out laughing too.

"Okay, okay. Give me that."

Kyung hands over the phone to Jiho, who promptly dials Jaehyo.

_"Hello!"_

"Ahn Jaehyo. Birthdate December 23, 1990. Blood type-"

Jiho has to hold in his laugh when he hears Jaehyo whimper and then the dial tone.

Kyung hits Jiho on the shoulder and they both start laughing.

"You're so awful, jagi!"

"It was your idea!" 

Jiho clinging onto his shoulder, Kyung calls someone else.

_"Hello?"_

"Jihoon-goon~"

_"...excuse me?"_

"Jihooooooon-goooooon~"

Silence, and he's gone too.

Kyung and Jiho collapse on the couch, Kyung's head on Jiho's chest, both of them laughing and wheezing.

Jiho takes the phone and sobers up.

One last member.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Minhyuk-"

_"Ah, Jiho. Did you get a new phone?"_

Jiho and Kyung both fall silent. How the hell could he have known?

"...who's Jiho?"

_"You're not very good at this, are you?"_

Jiho presses the end call button.

 

Later, they're all eating dinner together at the dorm, making small talk.

"Oh, I got this weird call today!" Jaehyo pipes up.

Kyung and Jiho look at each other and surpress smiles.

"Is that so?" Kyung as, acting nonchalant as possible.

"Me too!" Jihoon yells.

"Mm." Taeil agrees.

"Yeah, me too..." Yukwon mumbles. Jiho has to keep from laughing at Yukwon's face.

"What about you, Minhyuk?" Kyung asks.

Minhyuk smiles and shrugs.

"Actually, Jiho, you never did answer my question."

Jiho almost chokes on his takeout.

"...what question?" Taeil asks, suspicious.

"It might've been Kyung that got a new number, actually..." Minhyuk muses to himself.

All eyes turn to Kyung and Jiho.

"You dirty fuckers! You scared me!" Jaehyo yells, eyes wide with murder flickering in them.

"Run!" Kyung yells, grabbing Jiho's hand and laughing, pulling them away from the table.

"Hey! Get back here!" 

Soon, only Yukwon and Minhyuk are left at the table, Minhyuk eating his noodles calmly.

"...how did you know it was them?"

Minhyuk smiles and shrugs again.

"I didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life


End file.
